If I could see the world like you do
by Jordaristoteles
Summary: Asriel pensaba que los humanos tenían que ser estúpidos, y el más estúpido de todos era el que el que estaba a su lado. Underfell. Chariel.


Disclaimer: Undertale no me pertenece. Tampoco el universo Underfell.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

If I could see the world like you do

Los humanos eran estúpidos, no entendía como es que siendo así lograron encerrarlos a todos en esa maldita montaña que forzadamente llamaban hogar, literalmente; su padre también podía ser estúpido a veces-pero esa parte no la dices sino quieres salir quemado-.

No es que el hubiera conocido muchos humanos; duh, nació en el subterráneo, no sabía ni como lucía el cielo. Así que si, su conocimiento de humanos era bastante limitado.

Así que si los humanos no eran estúpidos, ciertamente lo era el único que había caído en ese agujero durante todo este tiempo; quizás por eso es que fue a parar allí o aun peor, no se quejaba de estar con ellos. Su nivel de idiotez se veía incrementado en su medidor mental cada que hablaba con él.

Ahora estaba alcanzando limites muy altos.

Estaban en el jardín del castillo, y probablemente solo era el jardín porque por mucho que quemaban seguían creciendo flores en él; y fingían que era apropósito para que los aldeanos creyeran que ellos podían tener cosas bonitas de la superficie y los plebeyos no. No sabía si ellos se creían esa mentira; ¿Qué tan idiotas eran los monstruos?

Como fuera, la razón por la que creía que el humano estúpido estaba siendo estúpido; es porque se había quedado dormido a su lado; como si eso fuera seguro. Como sino le hubiera jugado bromas en mas de una ocasión, incluyendo usar sus ataques de fuego-como seguía siendo un niño no lograban quemarle realmente, ¡Pero era solo por eso, no otra razón!-; inclusive apoyarse en sus piernas, pacíficamente como si se tratará de alguna clase de gato. Aunque los gatos solían ser más listos sobre acercarse a él.

Se le quedaba mirando, y por sorprendente que parezca; no estaba pensando que clase de broma hacerle en ese momento. Podían hacerlo cuando despertara de todas formas.

Nah, lo que se estaba preguntando era por su estupidez.

...¿Por qué, por querer quedarse aquí? ¿Por qué nunca quejarse de sus bromas? ¿De como su madre cocinaba horriblemente? ¿De que su padre no sabía absolutamente nada sobre amabilidad o ser suave?

Le había preguntado antes de que se durmiera, pero la respuesta no es que le haya aclarado absolutamente nada.

 _"Porque ustedes son buenos" dijo con una sonrisa pequeña, pero tan clara y suave como la forma en la que le miraba; con unos ojos rojos color sangre al igual que los suyos, no obstante no solo no miraban de forma siniestra, sino como si no vieran absolutamente nada mal en él._

 _En serio era idiota._

 _"¿Buenos?" Su voz estaba trabada entre la sorpresa y la burla, y de no ser porque estaba hablando hubiera soltado una carcajada "¿Te olvidas por que los humanos nos encerraron aquí, y que si tu estas con vida es porque posiblemente eres la clave para sacarnos? ¿Qué mamá casi te envenena con su comida cuando llegaste? ¿Qué papá apenas te mira? ¿Qué yo te molesto constantemente?"_

 _Era absurdo que creyera que había bondad en ellos, en cualquier lugar de esa oscura caverna. Eran monstruos, eran pesadillas, eran aquellos que luchaban por sobrevivir en su propio entorno; en este mundo, eras fuerte o te devoraban. Sus padres se lo dijeron más de una vez._

 _Aun así, Chara seguía sonriendo, como sino hubiera dicho nada revelador._

 _"Aun así, no me han tratado como un prisionero ni nada, me dejan comer con ustedes. Y los humanos somos..." Jugó con el borde de su suéter, como si buscara las palabras "asustadizos, realmente; creo que todo fue un gran malentendido" Hablo como si supiera, como si hubiera estado allí; ni que tuviera los cientos de años que sus padres tienen. Volvió a mirarle como si nada "Y mamá no sabía que eso podía matarme, papá igual me dice cuando hago algo mal, preocupándose por mi como lo hace contigo, solo que no paso tanto tiempo con él porque no soy el príncipe al que tiene que educar."_

 _Estaban sentados el uno frente al otro; él a lo indio, mientras Chara estaba de rodillas. Paro un momento con su explicación, mirándole con cierta duda; para luego levantarse un poco, para acercarse en su dirección. Sintió su mano en su mejilla; y la única razón por la que no le quito de golpe fue por estar mirando su rostro, que había cambiado no por la sonrisa, sino por los ojos de mayor tamaño y a lo que el había terminado llamando, mirada soñadora; que por alguna razón le veía así a veces._

 _"Y tu me salvaste, Asriel" Dijo, con una voz más suave, como un susurro; algo que pudiera quedarse entre ustedes dos "Tu fuiste el que estuvo allí cuando pedí ayuda. Y no me enojo cuando me molestas porque aunque lo hagas; nunca haces algo que pueda hacerme daño, incluso eres quién esta detrás de mí avisándome de que puedo cometer alguna estupidez y lastimarme. Fuiste el que le dijo a mamá que con magia quizás podrían curarme; y luego regañarme si me excedía sin estar completamente sano. Eres quién estuvo conmigo toda la tarde con el piano, y aunque me dijiste tonto al fallar, me seguiste animando a que siguiera hasta lograr la pieza de la estatua. Eres quién se queda siempre conmigo y juega, por mucho que digas que me detestas; nunca tratas de apartarme de ti. Yo sé que eres muy bueno, Asriel."_

 _No sabía que hacer en ese momento._

 _Chara parecía tan asquerosamente ingenuo, como sino hubiera visto maldad alguna en su vida, como si en serio las acciones de cualquiera de allí no pudieran ser otra cosa que no fuera algo malo. Claro, le dijo que no hiciera el imbécil o que terminaría lastimándose como un tarado; solo lo hizo porque su padre le dijo que lo necesitaban vivo por ahora, solo le salvo porque pensó que sería útil, no le rompía la cara porque lo necesitaban..._

 _...No es que le importara o en algún momento le hubiera importado, ni tampoco...como si le hubiera recordado así mismo cuando era un niño crédulo al escucharle llamando ayuda. No era nada de eso._

 _Cuando se dio cuenta que había estado pensando quedándose en la misma posición; miro a otro lado quitando la mano de su mejilla._

 _"De verdad que eres un idiota"_

 _"Lo sé" Afirmo como siempre, dándole la razón para complacerle y sin importar lo que dijera; eso quitaba parte de la diversión a insultar._

Se habían quedado en silencio luego de eso, y ninguno se fue a otro lugar; Chara por alguna razón gustaba de estar allí, con esa molesta sol donde se escuchaban los pájaros, y en las flores debajo de su trasero. Él...en realidad no tenía un mejor lugar a donde ir; le tocaba cuidar del humano, así que nada.

En algún punto que no supo cual fue, Chara se quedo dormido, y cuando trato de moverle se cayó hacia adelante, y termino acurrucándose sobre él; como si fuera seguro.

No entendía para nada a ese chico.

Y peor aun, no se entendía así mismo.

¿Por qué no le estaba quitando de encima? ¿Por qué no estaba tratando de quemarle ahora que estaba quieto y podía hacer que su flama durara más tiempo? ¿Por qué...no le molestaba que estuviera así, a su lado?

¿Por qué sonrió al sentir que se acomodaba a su lado?

Esto estaba generando demasiadas preguntas sin ninguna respuesta. Y quizás tuviera que ver, con que no quisiera encontrarla.

Cuando Chara le miro de esa manera, casi parecía que de verdad le agradaba; bueno, teóricamente por sus palabras debía significar que le agradaba, le hubiera salvado o no. La cosa es que Chara parecía casi como si le quería, como si en serio gustara de estar a su lado; y no lamentarse por su desafortunada suerte como los otros chillones de la burguesía solían decir cuando los habían dejado con él.

Y eso generaba mas dudas, ¿Por qué le agradaba a Chara? ¿Solo por que le salvo, en alguna clase de obsesión con su rescatador? Podría decir que estaba imaginando cosas raras por eso, pero lo que no dejaba en paz su cabeza, era el como le dijo lo último " _Yo sé que eres muy bueno, Asriel_ " No parecía estar forzándose a creer cosas, o creer que una única opción era lo que probaba su bondad; de verdad creía que todas esas veces que estuvo detrás de él eran sinceras. En realidad...le gustaba, le gustaba por quién era.

Y eso último no le terminaba de entrar en su cabeza.

Recordaba cuando era un niño pequeño, antes de que aprendiera como funcionaba su cruel mundo; como lloraba mucho y su padre siempre le decía que si seguía llorando tanto los enemigos le terminarían pisoteando. Decidió molestar a los demás para mostrarles que era mucho mejor, y no solo por ser el príncipe del reino. Se dijo que esa mentalidad ingenua era absurda.

Chara por otro lado, sin importar el tiempo que había pasado en el subsuelo y con su familia; seguía allí, con una sonrisa sincera, sobretodo para él; que parecía seguir siendo su persona favorita para pasar el rato; sin importar nada.

Como si en realidad pudiera ser genuinamente querido por alguien que no había sido manchado por lo malvado de ese lugar.

Le miro nuevamente, con esa cara tan pacífica y afable; sin arrepentimientos ni pensamientos horribles, en paz. Parecía que estar con él de verdad le traía esa sensación.

Y por un segundo, o quizás menos que eso; no quiso pensar en todo lo que significa ser él, ser un monstruo al que los demás tuvieran que temer, que era pisar o ser pisoteado. No, se concentro en ese humano puro, tan puro que temía que si pasaba demasiado tiempo con él solo terminaría corrompiéndolo. Y deseo con más fuerza de lo que nunca hizo, más que cualquier cosa.

Y deseo poder quererle de la misma manera tan pura que tenía para él, y no tener que lidiar con su confuso laberinto de lo que quizás, podría ser llamado amor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*Tiene tarea de matematicas, aun no termina de limpiar su habitación, no ha terminado de organizarse para cambiarse de cuarto* *Escribe igual*

...*Suspiro* ¿Por que mis musas tienen inspiración cuando estoy ocupado?

Que quede claro, ¡No es culpa mía! ¡Ni siquiera había pensando en algo como esto, o organizarlo; debería estar preocupándome por mis series! Pero estaba viendo dibujos de un artista que me gusta, que hizo algunos Chariel en Underfell, yo estaba oyendo Calc-una canción de flowerfell- y...me imagine esto.

Me maldito a mi y a mi poca resistencia a oír el llamado de las musas.

Esto fue escrito de un tirón, así que no se que tal este; perdón por eso.

Si me disculpan, iré a ver si logro motivarme a hacer alguna de las cosas que debería estar haciendo.

Jordan.


End file.
